


Tonight

by rio1988qwq



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio1988qwq/pseuds/rio1988qwq





	Tonight

。  
想起钧浩说自己最主要的戏份就是吃醋  
花絮真好可爱

 

唐毅的视线黏在那个人身上很久了。  
现在是半夜十二点，酒吧气氛正嗨，唐毅穿着正装，领带也还没解，坐在视线最佳的位置。  
他看着那个人从吧台到舞池中央，喝了酒，带点醉醺醺，就散发出勾人的可爱。  
Jack看了几眼手机，line那边的人说肚子饿，让他带夜宵回来。Jack的笑上扬到更明显的弧度，快速敲下几个字:快了，乖，等一会儿哦。  
他随着唐毅的视线往前看，酒吧音乐切成慢歌，被关注的对象不时被别人的手碰到。  
Jack瞥了一眼唐毅的表情:“老板，你快盯了一个小时了诶。”  
唐毅面若冰霜:“你先回去，帮我在旁边酒店开个房间。”  
Jack在心里“噫”了一声。

孟少飞真的很不高兴。  
以前没有实践机会，谈恋爱原来是这样的，让人傻笑又让人委屈。  
这时候他就要感谢酒这种东西，虽然心里还有点不安，但酒精上头，他也就暂时放松。  
连差点要被别人摸上屁股都浑然不觉。  
突然被另一个方向的力度拉进怀抱，孟少飞抬起头，唐毅面无表情，搂在他腰上的手臂收紧。  
孟少飞挣脱不了，瞪他:“你是哪位啊。”  
一张死人脸在他面前晃，讨厌死了。  
唐毅略低头看他:“我是唐毅。”  
孟少飞撇嘴:“我才不认识嘞。”  
“不认识没关系。”唐毅靠近他耳边，说得漫不经心:“我也是，今天晚上我们好好认识。”  
最后几个字加了重音，孟少飞有种不好的预感，酒都醒了大半。

被自己的手铐铐住是什么体验。  
恼怒、无奈，衬衫被脱到一半的时候还有羞耻。  
唐毅看他的证件:“孟警官，你们刑警队不是纪律严明？怎么这么晚了还在外面晃。”  
孟少飞转过头不看他:“你这是妨害人身自由。”  
唐毅轻笑了一声:“又不是我绑你回来的，是你自己跟我走回来的。”  
他解开了孟少飞的牛仔裤纽扣。  
“我还要做更过分的事，知不知道。”  
“放开啦。”孟少飞右手被铐住，姿势别扭。  
唐毅不为所动，手指碰到身下人白皙温热肌肤，慢慢摩挲。  
腰侧是敏感点，浑身过电，孟少飞声音软下来:“我很难受诶，先解开好不好。”  
唐毅说:“谁让你喝这么多酒。”  
孟少飞碎碎念:“难受是因为你铐着我啊，手腕都要磨红一圈诶，再说我喝酒是因为谁啊，哪有你这种人，这么凶……”  
唐毅解开他的手铐，手掌圈着揉了一揉，又把人抱起来，面对面。  
“不是不认识我？不玩陌生人游戏了？”  
孟少飞说:“我在生气，你根本就一直在气我。”  
唐毅慢条斯理地单手解领带脱西装，另一只手沿着孟少飞的背部线条摸下来:“老是吃醋。”  
“我不该吃醋吗？”  
“吃醋就一个人来酒吧？”唐毅说:“他们都在看你。”  
“我也在看你。”  
几乎是赤裸相对，体表温度迅速升高，孟少飞红了耳尖:“看我干……干嘛啦。”  
“你说呢。”唐毅亲他的颈侧:“在想更过分的事啊。”

他们在一起一百六十二天。  
虽然刑警和黑帮老大，听起来就像什么卧底戏码，双方身边知道的人都还不是很同意。  
但“我喜欢你是真的”。  
吃醋也是真的。  
孟少飞从来不知道自己是占有欲这么强的人，唐毅前一天去了什么娱乐会所应酬，又跟谁逢场作戏，孟少飞就立马能抓到人家违法乱纪的证据，跟指向标一样。  
唐毅是不是故意的他不清楚，反正他是，他承认。  
因为从四年前开始，某个人的一举一动就能牵扯着他的思绪。 

“跟你道歉，好不好。”  
孟少飞无暇回应，他的敏感点被照顾周全，耳垂通红，乳头被舔得湿漉漉，唐毅每一次抚摸都带来他身体的细微颤栗。  
双手不受束缚，孟少飞就搂上去。  
好像他应该再多生气一会儿，但醉酒症状没有完全消退，他就是最单纯的孟少飞自己。  
孟少飞想要唐毅。  
他是坐在唐毅怀里，被抱着顶弄，唐毅抓着他的手，不许他碰前面，层层叠叠的快感由下至上。他有流汗，或许还有哭。  
纤长睫毛眨呀眨，泪珠滚出来，然后被亲掉。  
唐毅这个人，又粗暴又温柔，真的很欺负人。  
大概人在交合过程中会显出动物本能，孟少飞在唐毅肩膀上不轻不重地咬了一口。  
唐毅没吭一声，撞得更用力了一点。  
孟少飞被操得喘不匀气:“唐毅……你把我……当什么人。”  
唐毅反问他:“那我又是什么人。”  
“混蛋，变态……”孟少飞骂他，还带着哭腔，一点威慑力都没有，更像是撒娇。  
唐毅堵住他那张喋喋不休的嘴，偏偏身下动作还不停，孟少飞开始还发出抗议的鼻音，后来就被亲得任由动作，眼睛蒙上一层水汽。  
一吻终了，唐毅和他鼻尖贴鼻尖。  
“有个混蛋很爱你。”  
孟少飞嘴角往上翘。

“除了混蛋以外，我在你心里还有没有别的形容词。”  
孟少飞亲了一口他肩膀上的浅浅齿痕:“你是我老公嘛。”

Jack到家是十二点半，赵子穿着卡通睡衣抱着玩偶坐在沙发上等他，睡眼朦胧。  
“这么困哦。”Jack把夜宵放茶几上，坐到他旁边。  
“又困又饿啦，饿比较多一点。”赵子往他怀里倒:“也有想你。”


End file.
